One-Shots of Love
by to.be.unbroken
Summary: I decided to do One-Shots for Kick! Enjoy. I'm just going to Rated it T for now.
1. Prom

Hi! I decided to write a one-shot for you all. It's of course a Kick story. I hope you like it. :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters and Demi Lovato's Music**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It's mine senior year and it's great I guess. Anyways, Prom is closer than ever more like a week away I should say. I wanted my crush Jack Brewer who happens to be also my best friend to ask me to Prom. But of course I know it not going to happen because I know he doesn't like me in that way. I'm currently standing by my locker pulling books out and putting them into my bag. Then I notice Jack had come up to me and leaned against the locker by mine.

**Jack's Point of View**

I saw Kim gosh she look amazing today. I'm leaning against the locker by hers, looking at her enjoying her beauty. I smile at her, she smile back at me. The truth is I had a huge crush on Kim.

"Hey Jack, umm why you looking at me like that?" Kim asked

"Just enjoying how amazing you look today." Jack told her

_Kim starts to get a tint of red on she cheeks and smiles at Jack. She looked down at what she was wearing. Kim was wearing a pink dress that went up to the middle of her thighs, a cute cardigan jacket, a scarf, and cute sandals._

"You're such a flirt Jack and thank-you for compliment." Kim said as she closed her locker

"Of course I'm and it's just for you." Jack said to Kim with a wink

_Kim giggles a little_

"Well anyways let's walk to our last class." Jack said

**_-Time skip-_**

* * *

**_School was over and the Jack, Kim and Jerry were at the dojo in their gis for practice. Eddie and Milton were on vacation with their families. So anyways Jack, Kim, and Jerry were of course waiting on Rudy to come out of his office he was trying to save his toilet. Kim had gone to the bathroom and Jerry goes up to Jack._**

"Yo Jack so you taking Kim to Prom?" Jerry asked him

"Dude, I want to but what if she says no." Jack explained

"Jack she won't NO, just ask her." Jerry told Jack

_Kim had walked out and heard the last of Jerry sentence to Jack._

"Ask who what?" Kim asked

"Oh you Jack to ask yo..-" Jerry didn't finished because Jack put his hand over Jerry mouth

"Ask whaattt?" Jack told Kim as his voice got high

"Umm okay you two are weird. I'm going to go since Rudy is busy." Kim said

_You can hear Rudy yell__** NOOOOOOO**__ don't die on me. They laughed, Kim walked back into the girls dressing room to change. Jack had finally removed his hang from Jerry mouth._

"Jerry what's the matter with you, she almost heard you." Jack said

"I don't know, wait I'm confused." Jerry said confused

**Jack looks at Jerry and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Jerry you're always confused." Kim came back out and dressed in the clothes she had on at school.**

"Well I'm off. See you guys later." Kim said about to walk out

"Wait, Kim I'll walk with you." Jack said

**_Jack just grabbed his karate bag not bothering to change out of his gi. They walked outside and started walking down the side walk in silence, and then Jack broke the silence_**

"So prom is a week way, has anyone asked you yet?" Jack asked her

"No, not yet. Why do you ask Jack?" Kim asked him

"Oh nothing I was just wondering that's all." Jack explained

_Then, complete silence took over them again when they reach Kim's front door. Kim took out her key to unlock her door. She about to walk in and then Jack grab her arm and says "Kim what are you doing tomorrow? Kim said "Grace and I are going to look at prom dresses tomorrow." Jack said "Oh okay cool. What time do you plan to come back?" "Not sure, Jack what's this about?" He told her "Umm nothing, just wondering." After Jack let go of Kim she walked into her house. Jack walked next door because he lived right next to Kim._

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay Jack is officially acting weird. I'm a little confused him asking me these question "If someone asked me to Prom?" "What am I doing tomorrow and what time I would be back?" But I know I shouldn't let it bother me. I went to my room and changed out of my school clothes and went on my laptop.

**Jack's Point of View**

I unlocked the front door and walked into my house. My parents are working late tonight. Anyways, I needed to come up with a plan; I have decided to tell Kim how I feel about her. I walked into my room to start planning, when I looked out my window and saw Kim in her room. She was at her desk on her laptop. I notice she had changed out of her clothes she was wearing at school, she was wearing pink sweats, a loose light blue shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She looks so adorable but anyways I need to makes some calls if I want tomorrow to go perfect.

_Jack made some calls, he called the florist shop about getting roses petals to spell out "Prom." His plan was go ask her parent's permission to go into her room and set up everything in her room so he could ask her. Since Kim would be out with Grace tomorrow looking for Prom dresses. Jack decided to walk to Kim's to ask her parents if it was okay. When her mother answered the door and said._

"Oh hey Jack, are you here to see Kim?" Mrs. Crawford said

"Actually Mrs. Crawford I'm here to see you and Mr. Crawford." Jack said

**Mr. Crawford then showed up behind Mrs. Crawford**

"How's it going Jack?" Mr. Crawford said

"It's going good sir." Jack said

"So what brings you here on this fine day?" Mr. Crawford asked Jack

"Hun, he wanted to ask us something." Mrs. Crawford explained to her husband

"Okay, what is it Jack?" Mr. Crawford asked

**_Jack explained everything he wanted to do all the way to the last detail; to asking Kim to be his girlfriend to asking her to go to prom with him. After he finished he waited for Kim's parents to response._**

"Jack that's a wonderful idea, I'm pretty sure our little girl will love it." Mrs. Crawford said

"Jack, you are a great man, I glad you asked us permission to ask out our daughter." Mr. Crawford told him

"Thank-you sir. I'll see you tomorrow so i can set up my surprise in her room." Jack said

"Okay Jack, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Crawford said

_Jack left Kim's house in smiles. He was glad his parents were okay with everything. He couldn't wait to ask Kim._

**_-Line Break-_**

_~The Next Day~_

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up and got off my bed and looked out my window. I notice Kim was up and she look like she was getting ready to leave her house. She left her bedroom. I got dressed in some skinny jeans, a purple V-neck shirt, and some vans shoes. I walked downstairs and open my front door and look across the street and saw Kim walk out her door she saw me and waved. I waved back and she got into her car and drive away. It was my time to make a move. I closed my front door and got into my car and drive away to the florist shop to pick up the rose petals I order. After that I went to get some red heart balloons and candles. After, I finished I headed back to go to Kim's house.

_~With Kim~_

**Kim's Point of View**

I drive off in my car to meet Grace at the mall we were going to hit up a bunch of stores to check out Prom dresses. Jerry had asked her to Prom a few days ago and of course she said "Yes" to him. I was still waiting on a certain person to ask me "Jack Brewer". I parked my car and I saw Grace waiting in front of the mall for me. I said "Hi" to her and she said "Hi" back and we walked in. Grace spotted a dressed she like, so we walked into the store and started to take dressed off the racks and headed toward the dressing room to try them on.

**_-Time skip-_**

Jack finished the set up everything in Kim's bedroom. When he arrived at Kim's house her parents were just about leaving to work. So Jack got to work, he started at the front door by putting roses petals starting outside leading to inside along the hard wood floor, toward the stairs leading up to her bedroom. Kim's bed was covered with the rose petals spelling out "PROM" and the balloons were all over her room too. He also had the candles out too. When Jack finished that, he got some sticky notes and wrote little thing on it like "follow the rose petals" "Open your bedroom door and find a surprise"

**Kim's Point of View**

Grace and I had just finished shopping for our prom dresses. Grace picks out this cute light blue gorgeous Trumpet Mermaid V-neck Floor-length Chiffon prom dress. I picked out a sequin embellished, strapless sweetheart neckline with empire waistline, and it was a long purple prom dress and I absolutely loved it. We paid for our dresses, after that we were walking out of the store and she saw Jerry heading to the dojo and said "bye" so fast and ran off to tell him the color tie he has to wear, as she told me running toward Jerry. Okay "bye Grace I see you later." I get into my car and put my dress in the back seat and then hop into the driver's seat and drive off to my house. When I got there since it wasn't too far from the mall, I notice my parents were already gone. I park my car and grabbed my prom dress and notice something else, there are rose petals on the ground. I looked up to my door and saw a sticky note attach to the door it read "You made it home, now open your front door and follow the rose petals." I opened my front door and saw that there were rose petals leading toward upstairs. I followed them up and they stopped at my bedroom door, I saw another sticky note that said "Open your bedroom door and find a surprise". I opened by door to find Jack by my window and he was smiling.

"Jack, omg what's all this about?" Kim asked him as she put her prom dress on her chair beside her door.

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim asked me what's this all about, I was looking at my completed work I did. I was proud of myself. I walked over to Kim and grab her hands and looked into her eyes and said. "Kim since the first day I met you, I caught your apple in the cafeteria on my first day at a new school and we became good friends after that. Hanging out with you throughout the years made me realize I have deep feeling for you. I notice, Kim then started to tear up a little bit. "Why are you crying?" I asked her "Jack this is so beautiful what you did for me." Kim answered me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Thank-you." She told me. "You're welcome. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, she smiles at me and kisses me. When she pulled away she said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Jack and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I held Kim by her waist and kiss her this time, it was pure beautiful. I could taste her lip gloss on her lip and let me say amazing taste of strawberry. We both pulled away and I smiled at her.

**Kim's Point of View**

What Jack did for me was the sweetest thing ever. Rose petals everywhere, balloons, and even candles, I would have never thought a guy would do these things for me but Jack did. Then, when he asked me to be his girlfriend was a great feeling. I looked over toward my bed and notice something. I believed it said "PROM".

"Jackie, are you also asking me to Prom too?" Kim asked him

"Oh yeah! Will you go to Prom with me Kim Crawford?" Jack asked

"Yes I will." Kim said

They share a kiss again, but then Kim pulled apart and said "Wait, how did you get in my house?" She questioned him.

"I asked you parents yesterday if it was okay to set up in your bedroom when I asked them and they said sure. So they let me in while you were out shopping with Grace." Jack explained to Kim

"Oh, so how did my dad take it?" Kim asked Jack

"What do you mean Kim?" Jack questioned her

"Like, was he okay with you asking me out?" Kim explained to him

"Oh yeah, he was fine with it. He was glad I asked permission." Jack told Kim

"He was, wow! That's a first he must like you then." Kim said while she poked his nose

"Of course he likes me. So anyways what color tie am I suppose wear to prom?" Jack asked Kim as he grabs her waist and pulls her close to his chest.  
"Purple" Kim told him

"Purple awesome I can't wait to go to prom with my beautiful girlfriend." Jack said

"I can't wait to go to prom with you either. I'm so excited for it now." Kim said

"I'm too babe, so what do you want to do now?" Jack asked.

"Umm, want to take me out on our first date?" Kim asked

"Of course, where you want to go?" Jack asked

"Maybe, a dinner and a movie. How's that sound?" Kim suggested to Jack

"Sounds perfect, anything you want Kim." Jack said

* * *

_~A WEEK LATER~_

_-IT's PROM day-_

**Kim's Point of View**

Grace and I were at my house getting ready for Prom. This is such great day and I couldn't wait to spend it with Jack. It is currently 3 in the afternoon and we are getting our nails and hair done. When we got done with that since it took a few hours. We went back to my house and got ready. It was now 5:30 in the afternoon and prom didn't start until 7. So I guess we are making good time. We were getting into our prom dresses and high heels, when we finished we walked downstairs and saw my parents and Grace's parents. They were speechless looking at us.

"You girls look great. Beautiful." Mr. Crawford said

"Thank-you dad." Kim said

"Thank-you to Mr. Crawford." Grace said

"Our baby girl has grown up." Grace's parents told her.

"Yes, she has." Grace says and smiles at her parents

"Ohh Pictures girls." Mrs. Crawford said

_Kim and Grace stood by the stairs and took some pictures and then stood in front of the fire place and took more pictures. The doorbell rings and Mr. Crawford opens the door. It was Jerry at the door for Grace._

"Grace, it's Jerry." Mr. Crawford said

**Jerry's Point of View**

I took one look at Grace wow, she was beautiful. The dress she had on wow amazing. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Jerr, are you okay?" Grace asked him

"I'm fine, you just look amazingly beautiful." Jerry said

"Thank-you Jerry." Grace said and smiles

"Umm Jerry, where's Jack?" Kim asked him

"I don't know." Jerry said

"I thought you guys were at your house?" Kim asked

"Yeah we were, he left before me Kim." Jerry explained

"Oh that's weird he should have been here before you." Kim said

"Kim, I'm sure he stopped somewhere." Grace said

**Kim's Point of View**

I started to freak out a little, Jerry was here before Jack. Jerry said Jack left before him. I'm very worried now. Prom is starting soon it's already 6:30PM. I told Grace and Jerry go ahead to go to Prom. Even though they said they would wait with me for Jack. I decided to call Jack and see where he was.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up and realize I was in the hospital. I saw my tux off to the side and I was in the hospital outfit. I notice my leg was wrapped in cast. I felt my stomach and head was wrapped too. Then, I guess the doctor came in.

"I see you are up now, we saw on your driver's license your name is Jack." The doctor said

"Yeah, umm what happen doctor?" Jack asked

"My name is Dr. Cooper. Jack you were in an accident it wasn't your fault it was other driver's fault. The driver was drunk and hit your car. You have a broken leg and a few broken ribs. You hit your head so you have few cuts and bruises too." Dr. Cooper explained

"Oh thank-you doctor." Jack said

"Is there anyone you need to get ahold of?" Dr. Cooper asked

"Yeah my girlfriend." Jack said

"Do you have the number?" He asked

Jack's iPhone started to ring. Dr. Cooper went to Jack's tux jacket and pulled out his iPhone. The screen was crack from the accident but was still able to use it. The doctor handed the Jack's iPhone to him. Jack notice it was Kim. He answered right away.

"Hello." Jack said

"Jack, omg I been trying to get ahold of you, where are you? We are late to prom." Kim said

"Kimmy baby, please calm down and I will tell you." Jack said to Kim

_Kim calm down to let Jack explained what happen to him._

"Baby, I'm in the hospital. I just woke up not long ago; I was got into an accident. But it wasn't my fault it was a drunk driver." Jack explained

"The hospital, babe I'm coming there." Kim said and then hung up.

"Kimm?" Jack said

_-Line Break-_

* * *

**Kim's Point of view**

OMG, I can't believe Jack's in the hospital I don't even care about Prom anymore. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I needed to see him. I told my parents he got into an accident on his way to come and get me. I asked them if would drive me to the hospital, I just didn't fell like driving at the moment. I didn't even bother changing. I got into my parents car and they drive me to the hospital. Few moments later, we were in front of the hospital. I ran in right away, I got to the front desk and asked for "Jack Brewer" the lady told me room 13C on the third floor. I told her thank-you and headed toward the elevator. I clicked the 3 floor button. While I was waiting I took off me heels, no idea why didn't at least change my shoes before I left. The elevator ding and the door opened. I search for Jack's room number, soon as I found it I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jack said

_Kim opens the door and saw Jack on the hospital bed. She closes the door and walked over to Jack and started to cry._

"Kimmy, please don't cry. Everything going to be alright." Jack said to her

"How do you know?" Kim said through her tears

"Because, I love you." Jack said

"Did you just say you love me?" Kim asked

"Yes, I did because it the truth Kim, I love you." Jack said

_Kim smiles and Jack grabs her hand and kisses it._

"I love you too Jack." Kim said

_Jack smiles at Kim. He notices she was in her prom dress._

"Sorry, we had to miss our Prom." Jack said

"I don't care. All that matters is you are okay Jack." She said and touches his cheek

_Jack gives Kim a warm smile_

"You look amazing in your dress." Jack said to Kim

"Thank-you babe." She said and gives him a kiss.

**_~They pulled away~_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim said it was she didn't care about missing Prom. But honestly I was going to make it up to her.

"Kim, you think you could get my Doctor for me?" Jack asked her

"Sure Jack, what's his name?" Kim asked him

"Dr. Cooper." Jack said

"Alright I will be right back." Kim said

"Thanks sweetie." He told her

"You're welcome." Kim said

**_Kim walked out of Jack's room looking for his doctor. When she found him, she told him she was Jack's girlfriend Kim and that Jack needed to see him. Dr. Cooper followed Kim back to Jack's room._**

"Jack, did you need something?" Dr. Cooper asked

"Yeah, I wondering when I could leave." Jack asked him

"You can leave tonight, and since you are 18 you can sign out." Dr. Cooper said

"Alright thanks Doc." Jack said

_{Three Weeks later}_

**Jack's Point of View**

My ribs have healed, few more days with my leg and I get my cast off. Thank-you god, I'm really getting tired of it. Anyways Kim has been taking care of me since my parents have been on business trips. She has been doing it since I got out of the hospital. Plus she has been sleeping over. I was glad her parents were okay with it. We are currently sitting in my kitchen and I get up from the chair because she was cooking lunch. I hug her from behind and kiss her neck.

"Jackk, I can't cook if you are doing that and you should be sitting because of your leg." Kim said

"Kim, I just really wanted to hold you baby." Jack said

"Oh and try and turn me on by kissing me on my neck." Kim asked

"Maybe, you are just so beautiful today and every day." Jack said to her

"Thank-you, but Jack I'm in your button up shirt." Kim said

"And you look better in it than me." Jack said and started to kiss her neck again

**_Kim's moans and then Jack's Phone rings._**

"Jack answer your phone?" Kim said and then let another moan out

**_Jack stop kissing and nipping her neck and answered his phone_**

"Hello?" Jack asked

"Oh hello Jack, it's Dr. Cooper, wondering how you are doing?" Dr. Cooper said

"I'm doing great, can't wait to get this cast off though." Jack said to his doctor

"Well that good, and that's what I actually called you about. Wondering if you like to get it off?" His doctor asked him

"Really? I can get it off early?" Jack asked

"Yeah I was looking over everything. You should be able to get it off today." Dr. Cooper said

"Awesome, I can't wait to get this stupid cast off today. What time could I stop by?" Jack asked him

"Anytime you can today." Dr. Cooper told him

"Great, I'll see you soon Dr. Cooper." Jack said

_Jack finished his phone with his doctor and told Kim if she could drive him to the hospital because he could get his cast off. She told him alright. After they finished their lunch they got into Kim's car and she drove him to the hospital._

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm glad I get this stupid cast off. I decided to text Jerry, see I had this little prom thingy just for Kim and I at my house and since Kim and I miss out on our own Prom. So, I thought I should do something for her after taking amazing care for me while I was healing. I've been planning this since a week after I got out of the hospital. I asked Jerry and Grace if they would help me with it. They thought it was cute. So text them if they could set up the stuffs. They both text back "Sure." They knew where I hid the stuffs. So while they are doing that. Kim and I reached the hospital and we got out of the car. We walked in and asked for Dr. Cooper.

_-Line Break-_

**Grace's Point of View**

Jerry and I are at Jack's house setting up the little Prom that Jack wanted to do for Kim. I think it is the sweetest thing ever. Kim said she was okay missing her prom with Jack. But a girl shouldn't miss her Prom. Anyways Jerry and I currently in Jack's back yard setting up the beautiful lighting and the rose petals that Jack order and we picked up. We put rose petals everywhere. We put the lights along the ground. It was beautiful setting. When we finished we text Jack saying we finished. He text back "Thank-you and to wait at his house because he wanted me to help Kim get ready."

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack and I are leaving the hospital; I could tell he was happy about being out of the cast. The doctor did some X-ray's and Jack's leg healed up pretty good. So we are in my car he wanted to drive so I let him. As we were in the car he told me.

"Grace and Jerry are at my house." Jack told me

"Okay, but why?" Kim asked him

"To hang out I guess." Jack said acting like he didn't know.

"Oh okay." Kim said

_When they reach his house, Jack and Kim got out of her car and when inside his house._

"Yo! Jack and Kim." Jerry said

"Hey lovebirds, how's the leg Jack." Grace asked

"Oh it's great, just a little stiff but just have to exercise my leg." Jack explain

"Awesome, Umm Kimmy lets go upstairs and do something." Grace asked

"Umm do what? I kind of want to stay here with Jack." Kim said

"No, it's okay Kim go follow Grace. I'll be fine with crazy Jerry." Jack said

"Oh right." Kim said

_Grace and Kim went upstairs to Jack's room._

"Grace what's this about?" Kim asked

"Do you have your prom dress here Kim." Grace asked Kim

"Yeah I put it in Jack's closet until I go home, since I've been staying here with him." Kim explained to Grace

"Well girl you are putting it on." Grace told Kim

"WHAT? Why? I don't want too." Kim said

"I don't care, I want it on you." Grace said

"Ughh Fine" Kim said

_-Line Break-_

"Yo! Jack looking Swag in your tux." Jerry said

"I know right, I had to get a new one since the other one was messed up but I'm glad the tie didn't get ruined in the accident." Jack told Jerry

"That's good Jack, I know Kim is going to love it." Jerry said

"Thanks again. You and Grace are awesome for helping me." Jack said

"No problem, we are happy to help." Jerry said

_-Line Break-_

**Kim's Point of View**

I have no idea what Grace is up too or if it's even Grace. At the moment she is doing my hair and make-up and I changed out of Jack's button up shirt and my shorts to put on my prom dress. After, Grace finished with my hair and make-up, I looked myself in the mirror and felt the same pretty I felt when it was prom night. "Let's go downstairs" Grace told me. "But why?" I asked her. "So your man can see you Kim" said Grace. We went downstairs and I saw Jack and Jerry sitting on the couch talking, I then notice Jack was in his tux and he stood up from the couch and smiled at me. He told me I was beautiful.

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim came downstairs and I stood up from the couch and I told her, she looks so beautiful in her prom dress. I smiled at her and couldn't wait to show her what I planned for her with Grace and Jerry help. I grab her hand and ask her to follow me to the back yard.

**_Kim followed Jack to his backyard and notices all the work that was done to it. She realizes it was Grace and Jerry help, because they were at his house for a reason. She love the rose petals and lights all around the backyard._**

"Kim, I know we missed our Prom because of my accident." Jack said

"Yeah babe, but it wasn't your fault it was that drunk driver's fault." Kim said

"Yeah but I wanted to make it up to you. You and I have our own little Prom together." Jack explained

"You didn't have too Jack. It's so beautiful out here." Kim told him

"Yeah but I wanted too, you deserve a Prom. I'm glad you think it's beautiful." Jack said

"Thank-you, you are the sweetest boyfriend ever for doing this." Kim said

"Well I'm glad I am Kim." Jack said

_Kim was having a great time with Jack and all the things they did. They danced to "Together" by: Demi Lovato__** (A/N: I love that song, well I love all her songs :D).**__ Grace took their pictures. Jerry was just watching. Then they kept dancing more to other great songs. It started to get late so Jerry and Grace went home._

_Kim and Jack headed back inside and when upstairs to Jack's room and were in a heated make-up session. Jack pinned Kim against his door leaving kisses down her neck toward her chest. Kim was moaning enjoying every minute of Jacks soft lips against her skin. Jack then re-connected his lips against hers and picked her and bought her toward his bed. They slowly started to take their clothes off. Jack slips off Kim's dress and stares at her in her bra and panties. "You're so beautiful" Jack tells her. Kim smiles and takes off jack's button up white shirt. His tie and Jacket were already off. She grabs the button of his pants and undo's the button. Next thing Jack is just in boxers. They started kissing again. Jack pulls away "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked Kim "Yes, I'm sure Jack." Kim told him. They connected their lips again._

* * *

**I think you know what happens. Anyways that was my One-shot story. I hoped you like it. I had this story in my mind so I decided to write it. Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Just So You Know

Another One-Shot I think yes!. Don't worry I'm still working on** Can't Keep My Hands Off You**.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters and Jesse McCartney's song "Just So You Know"**

* * *

**_I shouldn't love you but I want to_**  
**_I just can't turn away_**  
**_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_**  
**_I can't look away_**

**Jack's Point of View**

I was sitting here listening to listening to Jesse McCartney song "Just So You Know." I read on my iPod. Wait, how the hell this song get on my iPod?*I think for a minute* Oh I remember now Kim took my iPod since her's was broken and she wanted to borrow it until she got a new one. Hey, this song is actually pretty good. I listen some more to the lyrics.

**_I shouldn't love you but I want to_**  
**_I just can't turn away_**  
**_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_**  
**_I can't look away_**  
**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_**  
**_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

Is it me or is this song describing how I feel about Kim. See the truth is I'm in love with my best friend. But she will never know that. Also she has a boyfriend at the moment and I don't trust him at all. You know why I don't trust him.

**_Just so you know_**  
**_This feeling's taking control of me_**  
**_And I can't help it_**  
**_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_**  
**_Thought you should know_**  
**_I've tried my best to let go of you_**  
**_But I don't want to_**  
**_I just gotta say it all_**  
**_Before I go_**  
**_Just so you know_**

Let me start from the beginning when Kim met Drew. Drew was new in school; Kim and I were on the Welcome Committee. She made me join, what I can say I'm a sucker for her eyes when she begged me to help her. Anyways back to Drew, so we meet him and all he could do was flirt with Kim. We showed him around the school. Then when we finished that out of the blue he asks Kim on a date. "A DATE" seriously. The worst part is; here it comes she told him "Yes". Anyways I feel like throwing up just talking about him. So let me just skip to the end. They been dating for about a month now and I caught him coming out of janitor's supply closet with Donna. I tried to tell Kim but she didn't believe me. Kim needed to know the truth and I knew I can't let him win now. WOW am I really quoting Jesse McCartney Lyrics. You know what I am, so deal with it.

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack was right, I can't believe I didn't believe him before he is my best friend I should of believe him. Drew was cheating on me. I found out when I driving to Drew's house to see if he wanted to go out tonight. Until I saw it Donna coming out of his house, her clothes barely on her body. He was cheating on me with Donna. I got out of my car before Donna left. I walked up to Drew and slapped him across the face. "HOW COULD YOU?" Before he decided to speak I just told him "WE ARE OVER" I yelled at his face and stormed off toward my car and plugged in my iPod and it was "Just So You Know". Just remember I was listening to it.

**_It's getting hard to be around you_**  
**_There's so much I can't say_**  
**_Do you want me to hide the feelings_**  
**_And look the other way_**  
**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_**  
**_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

I started to think of Jack and drive off to his house. I wanted to see him; I know he is the only one that could make me feel better.

**_This emptiness is killing me_**  
**_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_**  
**_Looking back I realize_**  
**_It was always there just never spoken_**  
**_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_**

**Jack's Point of View**

I really liked this "Just So You Know" song so I decided to do a cover of it for Kim to show her my feeling toward her. I finished learning the lyrics and I was going to sing it to Kim. I didn't care if she had a boyfriend. I just need her to know how I felt about her. I then heard my doorbell ring. I ran down stairs with my guitar. I open my door and saw Kim, she look like she had been crying. I put my guitar down to the side of front door and hugged her. She mumbled "You were right, Drew was cheating on me." into my neck as we hugged. I pulled away from the hug and told her "Everything was going to be fine". I kissed her on the forehead and told her to sit on the couch because I had something tell her. She sat down on my couch and I grab my guitar and started to sing "Just So You Know" as I walked toward her.

**Kim's Point of View**

OMG Jack was singing Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know" the song I was listening to not long ago. His voice was amazing. I was smiling at him and listening to him sings the lyrics beautifully. When he finished I kissed him. He kissed back right away. I pulled away and thank him for making me feel better with song. I knew from that moment I was in love with my best friend.

**Jack's Point of View**

When I finished singing the song she kissed and of course I kissed back. She pulled away and thanked me for making her feel better this was my chance to tell her. "Kim" I said. "Yeah Jack" she said. It was now or never, next thing you know I blurt it out "I Love You Kim". She smiled and kissed me again. When she pulled away she said "I Love You too Jack."

* * *

**I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Sick

Finally updating a One-Shot for you all. I been having trouble with the wifi. And it's still stupid. I'm surprise it's working at the moment but very slow. Anyways I wrote this.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up sick and it was the worst feeling ever. I felt like I was going to die. Well okay not really. I barely could get out of bed; actually I didn't want to get out of bed. But today I had plans with my boyfriend Jack. He was going to take me out to the fair and I really wanted to go. "Kim" I heard my mom calling me, she knocked on my door "Come In" I told her. "Kim, oh my are you feeling okay?" my mom asked me. I explained to her I wasn't feeling to well. She told me she stay home but had a big meeting today. I told her it was okay. My mom left to go to work. I decided to call Jack and let him know I wasn't feeling well today.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I noticed it was Kim and smiled I couldn't wait to hang out with her today, but it all changed when I answered my phone and she didn't sound too well. "Jack, I'm not feeling to well and have to cancel our date." Kim said "It's okay Kimmy, don't worry about all that matters is you have to get better. Is your mom there?" Jack asked. "No, she's not she had to go to work for an important meeting or she would have stayed with me. Anyways babe, I'm going to back to bed." Kim explained. "Alright love, I'll talk to you soon." Jack said. I ended my call with her and I got off my bed to get dressed for the day.

After I had got off the phone with Kim, all I could think of was I need to be there and take care of her. I finished getting dressed and grab my keys and my wallet and told my mom I was going to Kim's house because she was sick. My mom had told me okay and I was such a sweetheart to take care of sick girlfriend. Hey I would do anything for Kim. Anyways, I walked out my door toward my car and stop by the store to get Kim some medicine and got her some roses I saw while I was checking out. After I finished up at the store I was on my way to Kim's house.

When I got there I took the key that was under the door mat and unlock her front door. I've done this a few times that Kim doesn't mind. I walked into her house up the stairs toward her bedroom and put the roses I had got her and put it on her nightstand. I look at my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully. I decided not to wake her up and left her room quietly and went downstairs to make her some breakfast in bed since I knew she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

_-Line Break-_

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up to the smell of food coming from down stairs. I sat up from my bed and notice some beautiful roses on my nightstand, so that means Jack is here. Why is he here? Not that I'm complaining but I do not want to get him sick at all. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. I'm guessing Jack is coming up stairs. He walked into my room with a tray with food and notice I was awake and smiles.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Jack asked

"A little better, umm babe what are you doing here?" Kim asked

"Here to take care of you baby. Do you not want me here?" Jack said

"Aww that so sweet of you but I don't want to get you sick." Kim explained while coughing a little

"Kim it's okay, here I made you breakfast." Jack said putting the breakfast tray on her lap

"Breakfast in bed, I love you." Kim said digging in her food.

"Anything for you sweets and I love you too. Oh I also got you medicine." Jack said pulling out the box of medicine out of his pocket.

_Kim was enjoying her breakfast and started to talk with her mouth full of food. Trying to say thank you for the medicine and roses. She swallowed her food._

"Well that was attractive." Kim said

"Yes, Kim it was." Jack said laughing

"Shut up, the food you made is amazing. Anyways I was trying to say thank you for the medicine and beautiful roses." Kim said

"You're welcome love." Jack said with a smile

**Kim's Point of View**

I just finished Jack's amazing breakfast he had made me omelette. Even though I'm sick I could taste how amazing it was. After I had finished my breakfast in bed, Jack took my tray down stairs and while he was doing that I took my medicine. Few minutes later Jack came back upstairs and hopped on my bed.

"How you feeling now kimmy?" Jack asked.

"Great, feeling a little better since I took the medicine." Kim explained

"That's great. Now can I kiss you?" Jack asked her

"Baby, I don't want to get you sick." Kim said

"I don't care, if I get sick then you will be taking care of me." Jack said with a smirk

"Haha, very funny and wipe that smirk off you face." Kim told him

"One little kiss please babe." Jack begging for one

"Fine." Kim said

* * *

_Little that Kim knew that one kiss turned into a full out make out session. Even sick she was enjoying Jack's soft lips against hers. She moans against his lips, he move down her neck leaving light feathery kisses. Kim grabs Jack's hair making him groan. He reconnect his lips against hers again biting her lower lip wanting to enter her mouth. She granted him access and their tongue's battle against each other. Soon enough air was needed; they pulled away from each other._

"That was more than one little kiss." Kim said trying to gain her breath back

"That was the plan babe." Jack said with a wink

_Kim whacked him on his chest._

"Hey what was that for?" Jack said rubbing his chest

_Kim just laughs._

_Few weeks Later…_

**Kim's Point of View**

It's been a few weeks and I just finished being sick and thank you god because I hated it. I was sitting on my bed with Jack we were watching movie and now realizing something.

"Babe?" Kim said trying to get Jack's attention away from the movie

_Jack turned at look at Kim then back at the tv._

"Yeah sweetie, did you need something?" Jack said

"Jack, I just realize something." Kim explained

"Okay, and what did you just realize babe?" Jack said

"You never got sick." Kim said

"Wow you're right I didn't." Jack said realizing it too

"Boo you suck." Kim told

"I don't suck, I lick." Jack said smirking at Kim

_Kim realizing what he just said. Whacks him on his arm._

"OW! Babe." Jack yelled

"Dirty mind you got there Jack." Kim said

"Only for you babe." Jack said

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to end this One-shot. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. More One-shots soon.**


	4. Date?

Okay this One-shot is about family you can say. Jack and Kim have a daughter. So yeah decided to write this. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Simple I don't own Kickin it or ****Characters**.. but i do own Kiley

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Peace and quiet loving the sound of that. Since it is the weekend and I didn't have any work today. I cleaned the house. After I finished cleaning I sat on the couch closed my eyes. As I was enjoying the peace and quiet till I heard. "MOM". Well that was nice while it last. I heard my teenage daughter, Kiley come through the front door. Did I mention I married my best friend and High school sweetheart, Jack Brewer? Well we got married right after High school, he proposed to me during my grad party it was beautiful. "Mom" I heard again from Kiley.

"Yes, sweetie." Kim asked her daughter.

"Umm is dad home?" Kiley asked

"No, sweetie he is working at dojo." Kim explained

"Oh thank-you." Kiley said

"Why thank-you? Wait, what did you do?" Kim asked her daughter.

"Umm nothing mom." Kiley said

"Kiley Anne Brewer?" Kim said

"Okay, not my full name please." Kiley said

"Tell me what you did." Kim said

"Mom, I didn't do anything but I may have got something." Kiley said

**Kiley's Point of View**

Well as my mom mention before I'm Kiley Anne Brewer, I'm 15 years old, I'm blonde like my mom but dyed underneath my hair brown. Have I missed anything? Oh, my parents are Jack and Kim Brewer. My mom works as Fashion designer, she owns her own company and declared weekends off that's why she is home. Anyways my dad works and owns the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy now since Uncle Rudy is retired. I take Karate there and I get trained by my dad. My parents are the reason I love it. But Karate isn't the reason I'm very happy right now.

I came back from the mall with my friends Kira and Emma but let me start when we arrived.

My friends and I walked into the mall to go shopping and I happen to see my crush Zachary Shaw. He is just so hot, funny, and his smile is to die for. We also happen to be really good friends. We talk a lot and hang out sometimes. Anyways, he came up to my friends and I and asked to talk to me alone. So I walked off with him and he said "umm Kiley I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, like on a date?" I was so shocked my crush had asked me out. Of course I told him "Yes, I'll go out on a date with you." I'm just so excited right now, our date is tonight. That's why I asked my mom if dad was home.

-Line Break-

**Kim's Point of View**

My daughter explained the story to me telling her crush asked her out on a date and her date tonight, hint that's why she asked if her father was home.

"Sweetie." Kim asked her Kiley

_Kiley started to daydream about Zachary._

"Kiley?" Kim yelled

"Yeahh mom."Kiley said

"You day dreaming?" she asked

"Yes, mom he is so cute what am I talking about he is HOT." Kiley explained

**Jack had walked in to the house and heard his daughter end of her sentence "HE IS HOT" part.**

"Who is hot?" Jack asked closing the door

"Please Mom don't say anything." Kiley said giving her mom the puppy dog eyes.

"Kiley baby, your father has a right to know." Kim explained

"I really don't want daddy to know yet please after... MAYBE." Kiley expressed out

"Ohh no she said daddy. I better sit down for this. What is it you want sweetie?" Jack asked his daughter as he sat down

"Nothing daddy. Oh I need to get ready." Kiley said as she ran upstairs

"She said daddy again.. Kim, is there something I should know?" Jack asked Kim and grabbed her from behind

"No, nothing that I know of Jackie." Kim said nervously

"Ohh really now?" Jack turns Kim around with his hands still at her waist.

"Ohh is that Kiley calling me? I'm coming sweetie." Kim said and ran upstairs to see Kiley

* * *

_Kiley can hear her parents talking and Jack is trying to get information out from Kim and she comes up with an excuse to come up to Kiley's room. Kim ran upstairs and opened Kiley's room and shut it._

"Hey sweetie." Kim said to her

"Hey mom can you help me find something to wear. I dont know what to wear. Should I wear this? wait, no this..OMG noo this" Kiley says pulling things out of her closet

**Kim laughs at her daughter.**

"Mom, why are you laughing? this is a serious matter." Kiley said looking at her mom mad

"Sweetie, I'm laughing because you are acting the same way I acted about my first date with your father. But I was asking help from your Aunt Grace.

"Really? How did grandpa take you dating dad?" Kiley asked wondering.

"Well your grandpa, my father; he took it pretty well. You father came and picked me up and grandpa answered the door since I was still getting ready and tested your father and I came down, embarrassed." Kim explained to her daughter

"Really? You think dad will be like that." Kiley asked

"I'm not sure sweetie, you have to tell your dad about the date first." Kim said

"But, mom dad might scare him away." Kiley said

**Then the doorbell rang**

"Ohh no I'm late getting ready. Mom please keep dad in line and make sure he doesn't scare my date away." Kiley said

"Alright sweetie. I'll go." Kim said going downstairs

-Line Break-

**Jack's Point of View **

I was sitting on the couch watching tv wondering what my girls were doing upstairs with their secret talking and not telling me anything. I was trying to think what they would hide from me, then the door bell rang. I got off the couch and opened the door and saw some teenage boy at the door. What could this mean? Wait, teenage boy; my daughter being a teenage girl. I finally got the picture. "Hello you must be Zachary." I heard my wife say behind me.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Brewer. I'm here to pick up Kiley for our date." Zachary said

"DATE? I think NOT." Jack said

"JACK don't be rude, why don't you come in Zachary." Kim said

_Jack was just eyeing Zachary as they all sat on the couch._

"So Zachary where do you plan to take our Kiley." Kim asked him

"To the movies and dinner." Zachary explained looking scared at Jack's looks

"Aww that's sweet. Isn't it Jack?" Kim asked her husband

"Yeah, sweet." Jack said still eyeing on Zachary."

_Kiley comes downstairs dressed in a beautiful blue dress that is long in the back and short in the front, she has on white flats and a black leather jacket. She smiles when she see Zachary._

* * *

"Hey." Kiley said shyly to him

"Hey Kiley you look beautiful." Zachary said

"Thanks." Kiley said while blushes

"Aww my baby is blushing." Kim said

"MOM!" Kiley yelled

"So, baby girl this is what you were trying to hide from me?" Jack asked her daughter

"Yes, daddy. I was afraid you might scare him away." Kiley said

"Well, of course I'm your dad. I have to scare the boys away." Jack said

"Well daddy, I really happen to like this boy a lot." she explained

"Wow." Kim said

"What is it baby?" Jack asked Kim

"I said the same words to my own father after you took his test." Kim explained

"Wow Kim, you are right." Jack realizing

"So is it okay if I go on my date dad?" Kiley asked her dad with hope

**Jack looks at Zachary and then looks at Kiley. He starts to remember everything that happen when he asked Kim out and dealing with her father but if he didn't deal with Kim's father he would of never got his date with her and never would of married this beautiful women he now calls his wife. He would of never had his beautiful angel Kiley in his life without Kim. Jack smiles at his baby girl and nods.**

"Ohh Thank-you daddy. I love you so much." Kiley said and runs up to her dad and gives him a hug

_Jack hugs his daughter back of course and says I love you too angel._

"Zachary?" Jack said

"Yes, Mr. Brewer?" Zachary said even though he is still a little scared of her father

"Have her back by 10." Jack said

"Really?" Kiley said with a smile

**Kiley curfew was always 8 even on weekends; so she was surprise when her dad bump it up. **

"Yes, sweetie. Now go have fun but not too much fun." Jack told her.

"Thank-you again daddy." She said a kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember 10." Jack said again

"Yes, sir." Zachary said

**Kiley hugged her mom bye and left with Zachary.**

"That was really sweet of you babe." Kim said to her husband

"I only did it to be fair since that was the time I always had to have you home." Jack explained with a wink

"Umm, Jackie?" Kim said

"Yeah, Kimmy?" Jack said

"You had to have me home at 11 and even after the date; as soon as I got upstairs to my room you be at my balcony knocking on my balcony's door to spend the night." Kim said

"Yeah, but our daughter doesn't need to know that." Jack explained with a smirk

"Yeah, you are right she doesn't need to know." Kim said

* * *

**Well there's another One-shot for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. More One-shots soon.**


	5. Jacket

**Back with a one-shot for you all.. don't worry still working on my main story. **

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

_~His jacket was amazingly warm and smells like him; I love it.~_

Let me start from the beginning. My boyfriend Jack was picking me up this morning for school and I woke up late and had to run around my bedroom finding clothes for me to wear. I put on some Black skinny jeans, pink lose tank top, and some cute boots. I put on a little bit of make up after that I heard Jack calling as he entered my house. "Babe we are going to be late if you don't get your sexy ass down here." Jack said. I blushed at what he said. "Coming Jack." I told him

I walked downstairs and he saw me and smile. "Baby you look amazing." "Thanks sweets, sorry I woke up late and was rushing." "It's fine Kimmy but we got to get to school."

**Jack and Kim made it to school with 2 minutes to spare.**

_"Babe I'm going to go to my locker real quick." Kim told Jack_

_"Okay Kim, I'll see you in second period." Jack said giving Kim a quick kiss on the lips_

_"Bye, love you. Kim said walking to her locker_

_"Love you too Kim." Jack said_

**~Line Break~**

* * *

**Jack Point of View**

I got out of first period and walked to my second period class waiting outside the classroom door waiting for Kim to come. I take out my iPhone to text Kim I all a sudden feel her wrap her arms around my waist then I wrap my right around her shoulder and looked down at her.

_"Hey sweetie." Kim said_

_"Hey baby." Jack said leaving a kiss on her forehead._

_"Ready for class? I heard from Grace there is a substitute in this class." Kim explained_

_"Really? A substitute, awesomeness because I didn't do my homework for this class." Jack said walking into class with Kim still around his arms._

_"Jack! Why didn't you do your homework?" Kim asked looking up at him as they walked to take their seats in the back of the class._

_"Well you see Kim I was going to do it, but you know how I get distracted." Jack said _

_"Ohh and what distracted you to not do the assign homework?" Kim asked _

_"Umm you see I was like day dreaming about you." Jack said smiling at her_

_"Oh really now, you were day dreaming the whole time now?" Kim smirking at the end_

Before Jack answer back the substitute walked into the class.

Hello class my name is Mrs. Harper and I will be your substitute for today. Your teacher has informed me that for you all to hold on your homework and wait to turn in your assignment next class. So today you guys are just going to watch a movie to pass the time of the class.

The students were happy didn't have to do any work. While Mrs. Harper was working on putting in the movie, the some students move seats other students move their desk next to each other like Kim did next Jack.

Kim moved her desk closer next to Jack and turned sideways and rested her legs across Jack's lap. Jack immediately put his hands on her legs giving her a little squeeze on her thigh. Kim grabs his left hand and intertwines their hands together.

_Still waiting for the teacher to start the movie_

"I love day dreaming about you Kim." Jack said as he kiss their intertwined hands

**Kim smile at Jack and lean to kiss him on the cheek.**

_The movie finally starting they were watching Tangled _

"Oh my, I love this movie."

_Jack laughs a little at Kim because he knows it's her favorite movie. _

**Kim's Point of View**

As a hour has passed we have reached the middle of tangled and I started to get really cold. Great job Kim on wearing a tank top I thought in my head. I look at Jack and noticed he was wearing a jacket, a smile appeared on my face. But then why was a scared to ask him for it. Jack notice I was looking at him.

"Kim, I'm surprise you aren't paying attention to the movie since you love this movie."

"Umm yeah I'm just… ughh nevermind."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

**_He asked her while rubbing her arm and realized._**

"Are you cold?"

_All Kim could do was nod her head yes._

"Baby, you know you could ask for my jacket." Jack explained while taking it off

"I know I was just scared too for some reason to ask you for it." She told him

"Well you shouldn't be scared. I would give you my jacket anytime." He told her

_Jack handed Kim his Jacket and she put it on right away trying to warm herself up fast. _

**-Line Break-**

* * *

_Tangled had just finished when the bell rang for the next class to start. Jack and Kim walked out class holding hands. Jack turned to Kim and saw how big his jacket looked on her and she looked adorable._

"Well don't you look adorable in my jacket?"

_Kim just giggles. _

_Jack had walked Kim to her next class._

"I'll see you next period."

"Yes, you will."

**He gave her a kiss on her head a walked toward his class which was right across her class. Jack turned to Kim and gave her one quick smile and then enters in the classroom. Kim soon enters her class and sat her seat. **

_Kim was glad she kept Jack's jacket. _

_She felt so warm in his jacket._

_And it smelled like him too and she loved it._

* * *

**_Well there a one-shot for you all. The ending came out different than what I had planned but yeahh just a quick one for you all to read and hopefully enjoyed. _**

**_More soon._**


	6. Guitar

Another One shot

yes, please. hehe

enjoy reading..!

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I just arrive home from a shopping spree with my friends; I got to my room and dropped all my bags on my bed. I was so tired out but I just remember I had told Jack my boyfriend, till this day I still love calling him that I would come over after I finished shopping. I'm so glad he lives next door. I was just about to change my jeans into sweat pants and then tie my hair into a messy bun, when I looked out my window and saw my wonderful looking shirtless boyfriend. Wait, shirtless; wow his body is sexy. He was sitting on his bed playing with his guitar. I decided to text him.

_"Looking sexy over there…"- Kim_

**Jack's Point of View **

I had just finished cleaning the pool in my backyard because my mom told me too and plus it cut some time since I was waiting for my girlfriend Kim to come back from shopping so we could hang out. So now, I was sitting on my bed playing my guitar. Then, I heard my phone beep; I pick it up and notice it was Kim texting me. I slide to unlock my iPhone and read her text saying "Looking sexy over there." I smiled at her text knowing what she was talking about it's because I was currently shirtless. I turned to look at my window but no Kim but then I hear my doorbell. I put my guitar down on my bed and when downstairs to answer the door. I open the door and Kim jumps into my arms

_"Whoa, hey baby." Jack said _

Kim jumps on to Jack, wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck. Jack grabs her thighs to support her up. She leans her head down a give him a sweet light kiss on his lips. They pull away and Kim jumps down off of Jack.

"So how was shopping?" Jack asked holding Kim hand while they walked up the stairs.

"It was great Jack. I had lots of fun with the girls." Kim said.

"That's awesome babe." Jack said

* * *

_Kim lies down on Jack's bed, while Jack sits down at the foot of the bed and picks his guitar and starts to play it again. He was playing random songs. Kim suddenly sits up on Jack's bed and wraps her arms about his muscular torso._

"Babe?" Kim mumbled her lips against his back

"Yes, kimmy?" Jack said still playing chords on his guitar

"I was wondering if you can show me some chords to play." Kim asked

"Of course I'll show you." Jack said

_Jack leaned his guitar against the side of his bed. Kim stood up and Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his lap. He grabbed his guitar and laid it across her lap._

"Are you ready Kim?" Jack asked

"Yes, I'm ready for you to show me." Kim said

"Okay." He told her

_Jack explained to Kim how to a C cord. She smiled at the way he was moving her fingers to what strings._

"Like this?" she asked him

"Exactly like that baby." Jack said with a smile.

**Kim strums the guitar strings and play the C cord beautifully. **

"Did the sound come out right?" Kim asked

**_He smiles and gave her a nod. _**

"Kim, you are ready to be a rockstar." He told her.

**_She just started laughing._**

"Ohh yeah I learned one chord progression and I'm really to be a rockstar." She said

"One totally HOT rockstar." Jack said with a smirk at the end.

"Yeah where all guys are in love with me. Oh I could totally do that." she explained to him

**_Jack thought about it for a moment…_**

"Okay nevermind I don't want you to be a rockstar. So let's put the guitar down." He said taking the guitar off her lap.

"What why? I want to learn more cords." She asked

"Baby, think about what you said." Jack said to her.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was confused about what Jack was talking about then soon realizing I said guys would be totally in love with me if I was a rockstar.

"Aww is my baby jealous." I asked him

**_First thing Jack does, he wraps his arms around waist and leaned up to give her a kiss. _**

_She wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. _

_When they pull away Jack tells her._

"Of course I'm jealous, you're mine and only mine." He told her

"Always baby." Kim said

**She turned on Jack's lap putting her legs on each side and pushed him down on the bed ****straddling him. She ran her hands down his abs "Sexy." She told him. **

_She leans down to kiss him but stops her realizing something._

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked him

"You said "Always baby" but what about forever too baby?" Jack asked her confused.

**She giggles**

"Forever too baby." She told him

"Good, now no more talking let's just kiss." He told.

"Okay, but wait."

"Yeah, Kim."

"Thanks for showing how to play the C cord on the guitar." She said

"You're welcome babe, not like it's the only thing you are going to play with today." He said with a smirk.

"Ohh talking dirty are we now." She said leaning down again

_Jack pulls Kim down even more making their lips touch to kiss for a second. When he pulls away, Jack flips them over so Kim is underneath him._

"You know you love when I talk dirty to you." He said leaving kisses around her neck

"Maybe.." She said

_Jack laughs and when back to kissing her on the lips. _

"JACK, can you also clean the kitchen?" His mother yelled from downstairs.

**_They stopped kissing and just looked at each other._**

"Yeah sure mom, I'll clean it in an hour." Jack yelled back.

"Okay Jack, well I'm going to the store." His mom said

"Alright mom see you later." He said

**_They heard the front door open and then close. _**

"Well baby, we got an hour." Jack said

* * *

**Well there another one-shot for you all.. didn't know how to end it so ended like that.. thanks for reading.. (:**

**More soon.**


End file.
